


he fell for me on the second floor (literally)

by pixieyoshi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ghost Yeonjun, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, SoobinxYeonjun, Yeonbin, YeonjunxSoobin, beomgyu dreams of their past, beomgyu needs books for a project, dark themes, he gets inspo for his paper yay, how do you tag, nothing too gorey, slight Manipulation, slight-happy yet sad ending, soobin doesn't know yeonjun's a ghost, soobin falls off the second floor, the second floor of the library is disclosed, unintentional suicide/death, yeonbin do end up together though, yeonjun is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: As Beomgyu was in great need of inspiration for his philosophy paper. He turns to the public library where he learns that he had unintentionally trespassed an area that was closed and the home of a ghost couple.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 39





	he fell for me on the second floor (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> tw / character death
> 
> I made this because I was bored and I was listening to runaway. that is all and please enjoy!

When Beomgyu learns about the second-floor story that occurred in the Seoul Public Library. He ensures to never walk up those stairs again. Or, ever get near a railing with a selfish lover. 

  
  


“You’re not allowed up here.” The librarian scolds lowly. They were sure that they had blocked the second floor’s entrance and he was unsure how the young male had found himself in one of the aisles. Beomgyu, who innocently trails his fingers along the dusty books removes his skin from their surfaces. “How’d you get up here?”

  
  


“The directory said there were philosophy books up here. The elevator was also working and I needed some help for my class.” The boy shortly answers. The older of the two only sighs and shakes his head. “I’m not allowed to have these books?”

  
  


“No, it’s off-limits for a reason. Use the internet kid.” He responds sternly. Kicking out Beomgyu off the second floor and sending him back down. Beomgyu, who sighs with disappointment, walks around the large perimeter to search for his two friends. As they were all invested in their own majors for college, Beomgyu was in it for psychology but ended up taking philosophy for English. Now, he’s been instructed to write a fifteen-page paper on the concept of judgment as it was his assigned topic. He’s not necessarily having trouble, but he wants to spice his story as it was creative based. 

  
  


When Beomgyu located Hueningkai and Taehyun. He waved his arms around largely to grab their attention. Heuningkai, who whispers a couple of words to Taehyun while pointing to Beomgyu teasingly results in the older pouting. As they finally meet together properly with one another, Beomgyu notices the small stacks of books the boys have found. “Nothing?” Heuningkai genuinely questions why his friend has come back empty-handed. “I thought you needed stuff for your philosophy class?”

“I do,” Beomgyu answers. “But, all those books are on the second floor. We’re not allowed up there supposedly from what I’ve been told.”

  
  


Hueningkai looks up, pushing his lips out as he was confused as to why that was a regulation at the library when the purpose of having a second floor was to use it for storing more books that couldn't fit on the first floor. “Maybe they’re renovating it?”

  
  


“Couldn’t be,” The brunette shakes his head, “all the books were dusty and it seems like nobody has cleaned it in years.”

  
  


Heuningkai then nudges Taehyun who has his nose stuck in the pages of his calculus book. “Do you know why the second floor is off-limits? Beomgyu can’t check out anything he needs from there.” 

  
  


Taehyun closes his book and gives the two boys a wonky expression. Which clearly stated that he didn’t. “Renovations?’

  
  


“We just said that.” Beomgyu laughs, Taehyun shortly shrugs as he had no clue himself. “It’s alright. There’s always the internet for inspiration. Plus, I also have you two idiots as well for personal experiences if I need anything.”

  
  


“I find it kind of odd that the first floor is only being used though. I’ve been here with my mom a couple of times when I was younger and I’m sure there was a time where the second floor was available to guests.” Taehyun shortly inputs as they begin to walk to the front to check out their items. “Maybe they got rats up there?”

  
  


“That’s gross, I would hate to find you up there.” Hueningkai comments, which results in a nudge from Taehyun himself leading him to stumble to the side. Beomgyu tries to contain his laugh as he knew the public space was on the quieter side when it came to volume. “Just kidding. But, it could be a possibility. I mean we shouldn’t get so worked up over a library floor.”

  
  
  


“Maybe it’s haunted.” Beomgyu finally suggests, Taehyun shakes his head. “Maybe not.”

  
  
  


While the three laugh off the possibilities of the story of the second floor. They head off home with the truth concealed from their beings. But, with the curiosity of Beomgyu and his need for juice for his story. He sets off seeking the reasoning behind the closure of the empty space.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


The night of Beomgyu’s second gifted day to complete his project is going extremely slow. He has made the document finally which was a good start and even typed out the required title as his professor was not going to accept papers without it. His name sits in the left corner, professor’s last name and nothing more as his brain were on a different train at this moment. To make a story about judgment was easier said than done, he could do something simple like picking between two types of cereal and making it into a larger problem than it already is. But, that’s too boring for Beomgyu as he was interested in bigger things. 

  
  


As he opens a new tap on his computer and rests his fingers above the keys for inspiration. A thought entered the male’s head as he was reminded of his trip to the library. With his curiosities flourishing away, he types his fingers along the keyboard and specifies with his words to find what he’s searching for. When he types the name of the library, Beomgyu comes across an interesting set of words. 

  
  


SEOUL PUBLIC LIBRARY DEATH

  
  


Tilting his head to the side once, he clicks onto the frequently searched title and finds various links leading to articles about an accident that occurred fourteen years ago. Subtracting the number from his age, he figured that he wouldn’t have known about the situation since he was only five at the time. Clicking onto the first link, he reads out loud.

  
  


_ High school student Choi Soobin falls from the second story of the Seoul Public Library after an unknown event of sudden impulsive behavior. Witnesses have told that the young male has often come to the library, talking to someone on the second floor although they had seen nobody but himself walk up. On the day of his death, he had been seen talking with someone in the fourth aisle of the second floor. Shortly, multiple witnesses had watched him run towards the railing yelling for an individual’s name. Leading to throwing himself off where first floor incomers had found his body. _

  
  


Beomgyu groans from the explicit scene that filled his head. Shaking it off, he opens another tab in order to search the boy’s name. Typing ‘Choi Soobin’ triggered a large number of searches that related to his death, others categorizing his personal information such as age and school. “Choi Soobin died at seventeen years old in the year of two-thousand and seven. The accident had resulted from an act of suicide. Though, his family was unable to disclose the reasoning for his actions.”

  
  


“Oh, are they afraid someone is going to jump off the second floor like this kid?” Beomgyu mutters to himself. Connecting the reasonings to why the floor was closed off, but, it didn’t seem right as they could have just built a taller barrier around the end. “Did someone tell him to jump off?”

  
  


As he types away through the internet again, Beomgyu finds that there are theories of a ghost living on the second floor of the library. Soobin, who had been an average boy in high school had got in contact with him befriended the spirit. Leading to the realization that the spirit would never be as close to Soobin as every other living human, they had forced the male into committing suicide in order for them to be properly together. But, Beomgyu believed that story was a bit too much. He would rather believe that the boy was being overworked from school. 

  
  


Darting his eyes towards the top right of his screen, Beomgyu finds that the hours have ticked away faster than he’s realized and that it’s time to go to bed. Closing his device shut and stretching out of his seat, he sets off to his cozy mattress to get some rest until the morning comes. 

  
  
  


In the year of two-thousand seven, Choi Soobin walks up the stairs of Seoul’s Public Library with his backpack slapping against his back from excitement. Walking towards the fourth aisle and searching through the corners of the pathway. He meets eyes with the pretty brunette who has been flooding his mind for days now. Yeonjun always sits in the same spot, uniform a bit crooked but his smile always displaying joy fills his body when seeing Soobin. “How was school?” Yeonjun questions as Soobin sits next to him. “I was lonely without you.”

  
  


“Seriously still skipping school and hiding in the library all day?” Soobin scrunches his nose, questioning his friend’s decisions. Yeonjun shrugs his shoulders, crossing his arms right after. “Don’t you think you’ve been missing for too long?”

  
  


Yeonjun laughs, “Soobin, I’ve been missing for a while. You just need to open your eyes a bit.” 

  
  


“I still don’t understand what you mean when you say that,” Soobin admits with a slightly frustrated tone. Yeonjun smiles as he can hear the younger’s worries, “Why don’t you ever leave the second floor with me? We can buy snacks and hang out at the park or something.”

  
  


“I like being up here. It feels safe.” 

  
  


“Well, you can feel safe with me.” 

  
  


Yeonjun props his knee up, resting his elbow on the surface of his slacks to place his chin in his blossomed palm. “That’s somewhat subjective.” Soobin shakes his head, immediately disagreeing as he was telling the truth. “Nobody likes being with me, that’s why I’m here.” 

  
  
  


“I like you.” The older one admits. Yeonjun already knew of his bubbly feelings, he wasn’t the type to disregard but he felt a bit bad for wanting Soobin all to himself when he couldn’t. But, there were some contradictions to his feelings as he felt jealous for not being able to stand next to Soobin as others could. Soobin fed into the irritating fire each time he visited him, shortly, they would burn together whether the older wanted to or not. Yeonjun sought to put it out, but the desires of his heart said otherwise. “I want to kiss you,” Soobin says, Yeonjun blinks a couple of times. “Why can’t I be with you? You’re the only person who understands me anyway.”

  
  


Another reason why the fire has not fled from Yeonjun. Yeonjun is one with the library, the place of his escape has been his for centuries. But, when Soobin came along. It was odd to figure out that the young teen could see him. Technically, they were near the same age. But, Yeonjun has been dead for years. When they began to find comfort and similarities within each other, it seemed as if their invisible yards of yarn have knotted with one another slowly without them knowing. Now, they are tangled in each other’s messes with no intentions of untangling their consequences. “I want you as much as you want me. You love me, don’t you?”

  
  
  


“I’m sure this is what love feels like.” Soobin pouts, pressing his head against the shelves behind him. “I should just live in the library with you forever.” 

  
  
  


Yeonjun, who wishes the same, mutters a word. “Jump.” 

  
  
  


Soobin, who is somewhat concerned about Yeonjun, asked for the boy to repeat his singular word as it was too low for him to hear. “Jump,” The brunette laughs lightly, Eyes dilated as a smile creeps onto his face, “you love me,” His hand lifts up and points to the railing that is straight ahead from their location. “so jump.” 

  
  


“I do love you. But, what kind of crazy person would jump?” As he turns his head to the side. Yeonjun has disappeared and suddenly a wave of panic enters his body. Searching right then left, he finds Yeonjun walking to the railing hastily. Without any common sense backing up his actions, Soobin runs towards him to drag him back to their spot. Knowing Yeonjun and his past, it was rare to see him leave his small haven. “Yeonjun!” He screams, individuals of the upper-level stare towards his way. Watching a young high school student grab onto the atmosphere’s particles which lead to him tipping over the railing and down to the first floor. Yeonjun watches from the top guiltily satisfied, the gasps and screams of incoming guests view Soobin’s unresponsive body in horror as their day has taken a dark turn. Shortly, Yeonjun is welcomed by a friend. “I can feel you,” Soobin mutters, placing a hand that can now sit on Yeonjun’s shoulder properly. 

  
  
  


“You can. Now, you can love me properly.”

  
  
  


When Beomgyu wakes up after the ending scene. He clutches his shirt out of fear as the images of his dream were too explicit for his liking. Darting his head towards his bed-side table’s clock, he figures that the dream has not only woken up his body but the morning as well. His fingers slowly rise to his neck, checking if he’s breathing properly and that it is still intact. Confirming that his life is still in his hands, he nods. “What the heck…” Is all he could say, the judgment of Soobin was impulsive as running towards Yeonjun was idiotic. 

  
  
  


But, as love was involved in the picture. The judgment and actions of Choi Soobin were revealed to Beomgyu because he had entered the sacred fourth aisle that the boys called safe and maybe even currently home. Apologizing shortly to the two deceased individuals, Beomgyu makes his way to his computer and directs his mouse to the sitting tab that holds his philosophy paper. Typing his paper’s title,

  
  


_ There is No Room for Desire. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end; thank you for reading! it is well appreciated by me >___<


End file.
